The amount of clinical data including medical records for patients can be vast. Microsoft Amalga® is a Unified Intelligence System/service that provides users access to such data. This data is exposed via different modules that are hosted inside Amalga®, e.g., there is an image viewing module for viewing x-ray images and the like.
Because of privacy considerations, users are limited to accessing only modules for which they are authenticated. Similarly, users can only see certain data, e.g., only a patient's doctor may have access to that patient's data.
When a user wants to see/use a module, users select that module and it gets loaded onto a module pane for viewing via a client-side user interface. However, some of the modules can take a relatively long time to load, e.g., on the order of tens of seconds. Moreover, sometimes modules need a large amount of data, which can also take a take a relatively long time to load. Such long loading times create a very poor user experience. At the same time, local or advance caching is not permitted because of privacy considerations.